Candi Milo
| birth_place = , U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actress Actress Singer | yearsactive = 1984–present | alias = Candy Milo | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = One Daughter | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Astro Boy (2003) as Astro 'ChalkZone as '''Snap Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends as Madame Foster/Cheese/Coco The Life and Times of Juniper Lee as Ophelia Ramîrez Loonatics Unleashed as Zadavia W.I.T.C.H. as Irma Lair | website = http://candimilo.com | agent = Arlene Thornton }} Candi Milo (born January 9, 1966) is an American voice actress and singer. She is currently the voice of Jacobo on Disney's The Replacements, Coco, Madame Foster and Cheese on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Irma Lair on Disney's W.I.T.C.H., lead character Maya Santos on Maya & Miguel (where she speaks fluent Spanish), the punk rocker/goth protegé Ophelia Ramírez on The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Zadavia in Loonatics Unleashed, and Nick Dean on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius as reprised from the movie and Nora Wakeman on My Life as a Teenage Robot. Candi is famous for voicing a majority of characters with a thick Latino accent. A native of San Jose, California, she attended the all-girls Presentation High School. Later, she replaced Christine Cavanaugh as the voice of Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory in 2001 when Ms. Cavanaugh retired from show business, and she was also the voice of Sweetie Pie on Tiny Toons. Her other voice credits include Snap from ChalkZone, The Flea on Mucha Lucha, and the title character in the U.S. version of the 2003 Astro Boy (Tetsuwan Atomu) series. Milo says that when creating a unique voice the artist's drawings speak to her and that she prides herself on creating "a full life" for each character. Her father, Tony, was a child actor. By age sixteen, she was already in theme park shows, most notably those at Disneyland in Anaheim. After appearing in bit roles in the movies, and made occasional appearances as a member of "The Mighty Carson Art Players" on The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, she accidentally got into voice acting while feeding lines to actors in the Ralph Bakshi animated/live action movie Cool World, and wound up playing Lonette, a sexy animated waitress as well as Bob, a member of Holli Would's gang of goons who was a crossdresser, among a dozen characters. A single mom, she lives in a suburb of Los Angeles, California with her daughter. Filmography * 2 Stupid Dogs - Red Riding Hood, additional voices * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Nick Dean, Britney * Aladdin (television series) - Thundra * All Grown Up! - Justin, Brianna and Amelia * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster - Madam Mousey * American Dad! - Additional Voices * The Ant Bully - Nurse #3 * Astro Boy (2003) - Astro Boy, Kennedy * As Told by Ginger - Claire Gripling * Ay Quiero Del Mundo - Raquel Sanchez * Baten Kaitos Origins - Almarde * ''Bubbe's Boarding House - Muffin (voice) * The Buzz On Maggie - Chip, Mrs. Wingston * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall - Dexter, Coco, Cheese * ChalkZone - Snap * Clifford's Puppy Days - Nina's Mother * Codename: Kids Next Door - Miss Goodwall, Lydia (Grandma) Gilligan, Madam Margaret and one of the Girl Squad * Cool World - Lonette, Bob * Cow and Chicken - Mom, Teacher * Cro - Nandy * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter (Seasons 3 to 4) * Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Shantotto * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera - Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo * Fanboy and Chum Chum - Lupe and Francine * Final Fantasy X/Final Fantasy X-2 - Lucil, Dona, Pacce * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Cheese, Crackers, Coco, Madame Foster, Additional Voices * The New Woody Woodpecker Show - Teany * The Emperor's New School - Coach Sweetie * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Grim's Mom * The Happy Elf - Curtis * Invader ZIM - Guest voice in "Plague of Babies" episode as Shnooky's (Noogums) Mentally Disabled Caretaker * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Ophelia Ramírez, Barbara Lee * Little Einsteins - Annie (speaking vocals) * Loonatics Unleashed - Zadavia * Los Lunnis - Lupita (English dub) * ''Maya & Miguel - Maya Santos, Tito Chavez * Mirmo! - Bike * ¡Mucha Lucha! - The Flea * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Ms. Nora Wakeman * My Little Pony - Pinkie Pie, StarSong * Pepper Ann - Constance Goldman * Pet Alien - Gabby, Tommy's Mom, Melba * Planet Sheen - Princess OomLout (first head) * Pucca-Jing Jing * Random! Cartoons - Yumi, Octopus, Nurse Duckett, Bee * Resonance of Fate - Additional Voices * Santo Bugito - Mother Bug, Rose * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders - Crystal * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico - Charlene/Museum Guide * Stanley (TV series) - Ms. Diaz * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron - Ann Gora * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth - Annette * The Replacements (TV series) - Amanda McMurphy/Jacobo * Tiny Toon Adventures - Sweetie Pie * Valkyria Chronicles - Additional voices (as Candy Milo) * W.I.T.C.H. (TV series) - Irma Lair, Anna Lair, Trill, Principal Knickerbocker References External links * Candi Milo - Official Web Site * * Interview with Candy: Part 1, Part 2 Category:1966 births Category:American voice actors Category:American television actors Category:Hispanic and Latino American people Category:American people of Italian descent Category:People from San Jose, California Category:Living people Category:American child actors es:Candi Milo fr:Candi Milo nl:Candi Milo ja:キャンディ・ミロ fi:Candi Milo